megaman_warrior_chargedfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Light
Dr. Thomas Light (トーマス・ライト, Tōmasu Raito), is both a fictional character and the main tritagonist of the ''MegaMan: Warrior Charged'' series. He is founder of Light Systems, a world-renowned scientist and robotics engineer, the grandfather of Suna and father of Dr. Celica Light. He is the creator of Signas, Zero, and among several others. In public, he is also a supporter of human/robot relations. When various global criminal organizations, and the various incarnations of the terrorist organization begins and uprising, Dr. Light helps Lan upgraded MegaMan in many ways, to battle these evil forces, and has been assisting Lan and MegaMan and their friends by giving advice and upgrades ever since. "No, war is ugly. Fighting is a last resort. Sometimes, both robots and humans living together as one, nor peace cannot be achieved unless those who spread war are to be stopped." :—Dr. Thomas Light, speaking to Lan. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Garry Chalk (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Dr. Light is a tall and muscular man with white hair and beard. He wears a red shirt, jeans, brown shoes, and a white coat. * Hair Color: White * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality Part adventurer, part scientist, all father. Dr. Light has walked some hard paths in his life, but has come out of it a charismatic optimist. Dr. Light is confident about all things science, less so about social situations. However, he is no "bumbling scientist" – more of a semi-retired adventurer who hates when he has to dress up for a gala. He has unlimited affection for his children and is a great father who lets them make, and learn from, their own mistakes. He knows that Aki is Mega Man, but is playing along with Aki's "secret identity" until the time is right. He is wise but not "old", kind but not soft. He's gregarious and charismatic until he has to take charge of a situation – then he's brave and resolute. Relationships Friends/Allies * Prof. Tadashi Hikari * Dr. Mikhail Cossack * Dr. Noele LaLinde Family * Dr. Celica Light (daughter) * Suna Light (granddaughter) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Dr. Light is a brilliant scientist and an expert in terms of science, robotics, cybernetics, and machinery. He is capable of cobbling together useful gadgetry from even the meanest spare parts, and while he abhors violence is a capable shot. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Much of Dr. Light's early life is unknown, but it's known that he went to DenTech University to study Advanced Science in Robotics and Technology, where he also met Bert Wily. Together, they made many advancements that are seen now. During that time, they began working together, but Dr. Light got most, if not, all of the credit for the work they did together. Some time later, they were later nominated for the Nobel Prize in Physics, but Thomas won the prize. At some point in time, It was Dr. Light who found MegaMan was in a capsule buried deep underground in the abandoned warehouse of an abandoned lab of his late friend, Tadashi Hikari. The scientists from around the globe had based new generations of different types of robots, the Cyber-Mans for example, on MegaMan's design, creating the first on November 22. As no one, not even Dr. Light, couldn't fully understand MegaMan's design, and the new generation robots didn't have a diagnostic like him, they could have problems and started to become "Mavericks". The Maverick Hunters were founded to counter the Mavericks. Synopsis ''MegaMan: Warrior Charged'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Dr. Thomas Light MMKB, The MegaMan Knowledge Database Notes & Trivia * ...